


Why / In Heaven

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: J2 Love Week [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-canon drabble for the J2 Love Week 2015 Event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the Prompt: Angst, angstier, oh my god why can’t they be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why / In Heaven

As he watches the casket being lowered into the ground he can’t help thinking that it wasn’t supposed to be like this.

They were supposed to have time for everything they wanted.

They were supposed to have time to be together.

They were supposed to be happy.

There are tears in his eyes, bile in the pit of his stomach;,regret in his aching heart, sadness deep in his soul as he wonders how did they let this happen?

Why didn’t he stop it from happening?

Why did they ever agree to hide their mutual feelings?

Why did he silently stand by while others planned and played out their lives for the good of the show. For the benefit of the fans.

Why didn’t he stop the love of his life from marrying another for publicity’s sake?

Why did he let himself get talked into doing the same?

Why they did stay with the show for so long?

Why did they ever think staying married until the children were old enough to understand would be good?

When did they decide that old enough to understand was married with lives and children of their own?

When did “I don’t want to wait” become “We’ll have plenty of time for that later”?

Why didn’t he just put a stop to it?

Why couldn’t he say “enough is enough”?

Why couldn’t he deny his soul mate the small term joys and push for the long term ones?

Why did a heart attack take his chance at happiness away? There was still time for them to be together; to be happy.

As he walks away, avoiding the grieving family,  leaning more heavily on his cane than ever before, he can’t help but think of Heaven.

His happiness is there, waiting for him.

In Heaven they will be together.

In Heaven they will have all the time they didn’t get on Earth.


End file.
